


An Oldie but a Goodie, The Despair Disease Strikes Again!

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Infection, M/M, Personality Swap, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, angie being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: Monokuma revisits a classic and beloved motive after the V3 class completes their first trial: The Despair Disease!Who will be infected? What will happen to our lovely emo-detective and rat-boy? Will the author ever learn how to write compelling summaries?Well, you'll just have to read to find out!





	An Oldie but a Goodie, The Despair Disease Strikes Again!

Kokichi yawned, stretching as he kicked off the covers and rose from his bed. He stumbled, still half asleep, to the bathroom. He glanced in the mirror and quickly shot himself a phony grin as he recalled the first and hopefully only trial of the killing game. He sighed as he let the smile slip into a frown. He really needed to work quicker on his plan to ruin this annoying ‘game’, but his plan wasn’t good enough yet. It was that detective’s fault: Shuichi Saihara. He really was a force to be reckoned with. In that trial, to be able to convict your closest friend like that? That took strength that even Kokichi was impressed by. He could be a major obstacle.

Kokichi finished getting dressed and made his way to the dining hall. He internally groaned when he saw Kaito stopped along the way. He really hated how happy-go-lucky the space man always was. But Kokichi threw on a mischievous grin as he noticed that the astronaut looked confused, looking around and scratching his head.

“Watcha looking for Kaito?”

Kaito spun around and frowned, “Umm… I-I don’t…”

Kokichi grinned wider, “What’s wrong? Is the astronaut so space-y that he forgot where the dining hall is?”

“N-no! S-stop m-messing with me Koki-chi” Kaito shivered, looking sicker by the second.

“Neeheehee! Well good thing your head’s up in space! Cuz we all know you’ll never get there!”

_That was probably a little mean, but he looks wayyyy too sick to punch me! I needed to take this chance!_

But what happened next, shocked Kokichi to his very core.

“W-waaah! Ko-ko-kichi, why are you so m-mean?!” Kaito screamed as tears fell down his cheeks. The boy took off before Kokichi could say or do anything. Not that he would have. The smaller boy stood there, mouth agape as he watched Kaito go.

“What the hell?” Kokichi muttered, dumbfounded.

_Now I just kinda feel like a petty bully…_

But the boy quickly allowed his expression to flip into a smile.

_But at least today won’t be boring!_

He chuckled to himself as he pranced to the dining hall.

The sight before him was circus-like in nature. Kaito sat in a corner being comforted by a very confused Maki. Himiko ran circles around the dining room table while flailing her arms, all while being chased by Tenko and Kiibo. But no doubt the weirdest sight of all was Kirumi and Angie flinging what looked like yesterday’s dinner absolutely everywhere. Tsumugi, Gonta, Ryoma and Shuichi were doing their best to try to stop them, but the two kept dancing out of their grasps, all while smiling and laughing. Korekiyo and Miu stood in separate corners of the room, Miu laughing wildly and Korekiyo observing just like his creepy ass always does.

“Hey Cock-ichi! You feelin’ weird too? Maybe you’re gonna wanna start telling the truth now!”

“You know what Miu! I am feeling truthful today!” Kokichi beamed, “And the truth is that I don’t really want to speak with a cum-soaked urinal cake when there is so many more interesting things going on!” He looked at her with the mischievous smile and dagger eyes as she sputtered, “Aww what’s wrong? Does the truth hurt?” He feigned a pout.

She frowned and stuttered, “S-same o-ol-d Kok-ichi t-then…”

“Neeheehee! You wouldn’t want it any other way!”

_Now that the bitchlet is out of the way, time to figure out what the hell is going on here._

“Puhuhuhuhu!” the familiar laugh of Monokuma rang through the room.

“Back by popular demand, your newest motive: The Despair Disease™!”

_Did he just say T-M out loud? What a stupid-ass bear._

“What is the despair disease? Is that why Himiko is acting so wild??” Tenko desperately asked, still trying to keep up with the now-energetic mage.

“Don’t forget about everyone else,” Maki stated, giving the Aikido master a cold glare.

“Ding-ding-ding! Right on the money kiddo! As I hope you kids have noticed by now, some of your friends are acting a little weird! Since none of you kids have the same kinda balls as good-ol’ murderin’ Kaede did, (Puhuhuhu shotput balls!) we’re givin’ ya a new kinda motive!”

Kokichi noticed Shuichi visibly clench his whole body, instantly getting tense at the mention of the pianist.

“So to try and get you crazy kids in the mood for killing again, this despair disease can alter your very personalities! It effects each person differently, often making them a sort of opposite version of themselves! I mean just look at the little witch in training over there! Usually she’s lazy and lethargic, but now she’s bursting with energy! Isn’t that cool?”

Everyone glared at the bear.

“Oh okay, I thought that one was a majorrrr upgrade, but whatever! But she has the Energetic Disease! It looks like Kaito may have the Coward’s Disease, while Kirumi looks to have been infected with the Disorder Disease! Oh and alsoooooooo, it’s contagious, so watch out!”

As the bear started to leave, Shuichi stopped him with a question, “But you didn’t tell us what’s wrong with Angie. Also what is the cure for this disease? You didn’t mention that either.”

“Oohhoho! Well that’s easy! Kill and I’ll make it go away! Other than that it’s deadly, so better get to killin!” the bear cackled, “As for Angie, she doesn’t have a strain yet! She’s just throwin’ food with Kirumi cuz she’s a weirdo. What can you do? There’s always a few cracked eggs in every basket!”

Monokuma disappeared and everyone’s eyes shifted to Angie. She was still squealing and tossing food with Kirumi, clueless to the explanation given by the robotic bear.

“How divine!”

* * *

After the group got the inflicted (and Angie) to calm down and sit relatively still, (Himiko was doing jumping jacks with Tenko in the corner), everyone began to discuss their actions.

“We should most likely quarantine the infected,” Shuichi noted.

“There would still need to be someone to check on them and bring things like food. So the disease would still have a chance of spreading,” Ryoma replied, “Also, depending on what the disease is, leaving them alone could be…problematic.” He glanced at the food covered Kirumi, who was now pulling on an anxious Gonta’s hair.

Kokichi placed his hands behind his head and with a cheery grin said, “We could always just kill all the inflicted! There, problem solved! You’re welcome!

“Do you want to die?” Maki glared daggers at the boy.

“Man for a child caregiver you sure are meeeeannnn Maki!” Kokichi whined and smirked at her. Maki huffed and Kaito clung to her, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Kokichi, enough,” Shuichi scolded, harsher than his usual unsure tone, “We don’t have time for this. We need to figure out a plan.”

“Aww now Shuichi is being mean tooo!” Kokichi pouted, but he quickly quieted down.

As they discussed the situation, they were interrupted when they heard a loud thud.

“Himiko? Himiko!” Tenko screamed. The group ran to her, with Shuichi pushing a few of the students out of the way. He felt her head.

“She’s burning up!” He declared. He whipped around and touched Kaito’s head and then Kirumi’s, “Those two are as well!”

Kaito began to cry, “I d-don’t wanna d-die!” Maki squeezed his shoulder, a concerned look marking her usually stoic face. Even Kokichi and Miu were silenced by these words.

_None of us want to die._

“Kaito it’s okay, I am not going let you die!” Shuichi declared, more confident than the group had ever seen him. He went on to give the group instructions. He assigned a couple people to each infected. Tenko and Gonta were to look after Himiko, Ryoma and Tsumugi were to look after Kirumi, and Maki was to look after Kaito after she insisted that she could handle him on her own. The remaining few were broken up into two categories: investigate the school for information that would be helpful or research a cure. Miu, Kiibo, and Korekiyo were on research duty, while Angie, Kokichi, and Shuichi were to investigate.

_It was a solid plan. I’m actually impressed. I guess Shuichi isn’t messing around after Kaede…well I guess none of us should._

The teams broke up, going their separate ways, while Kokichi and Angie hung back with Shuichi in the dining hall.

“Wow! And I thought I was supposed to be the Supreme Leader in this group!” Kokichi praised Shuichi. Then his eyes narrowed as he got closer to the detective and whispered, “Are you trying to steal my thing?”

Shuichi waved his hands frantically, “N-no! I j-just…”

“Neeheehee! Just kidding! You surprised me today Shuichi! I’m actually impressed!”

Shuichi furrowed his brow in contemplation, “You’re lying...aren’t you?”

Kokichi cackled, “Who’s to say? Even I don’t know sometimes! Now what are our orders, Captain?” He saluted and Shuichi rolled his eyes and tried to hide a slight smile.

“Atua is pulling me towards the gym! Oh how divine, Atua will cure this unholy disease and we will all live here together! Well, Bye-onara!” Angie sang and skipped towards the gym, leaving the two boys alone in the dining hall.

“Well…I guess we’re splitting up,” Shuichi muttered.

Kokichi frowned and pursed his lips into a pout, “Borrrring! Then I won’t get to play with my favorite detective!” He linked his arm with Shuichi and pulled him along.

“K-Kokichi-” Shuichi stammered as he was dragged away by the purple haired boy. He tried to voice more complaints, but his words were stifled by a single sneeze.

* * *

The two boys made their way around the halls of the school, Shuichi investigating while Kokichi distracted him. Shuichi had to admit, that hanging out with Kokichi was pretty entertaining. The purple haired menace was actually really funny, and when he actually put forth effort he was a pretty decent detective in his own right, although most of his deductions were buried in lies.

“I’m bored Shuichi! We already searched this whole place with nothin’ to show for it! Even hanging out with Kiibo would be more fun nowww!” Kokichi whined dramatically.

“Aww, you don’t like hanging out with me?” Shuichi bantered back, feigning a pout.

Kokichi’s eyes sparkled as they widened with excitement.

_He’s actually entertaining the idea of joking with me instead of getting all flustered?!_

“It’s not that!” The supreme leader moped, “My beloved detective just never takes me anywhere fun on our dates!”

Shuichi didn’t even flinch. He looked me straight in the eye and smirked, “So, where do you wanna go?”

Kokichi lifted an eyebrow up.

_When did Shuichi get so confident? It’s…hot._

But Kokichi, never one to back down from a challenge, channeled his inner preppy schoolgirl and threw his arms around Shuichi while he squealed, “Oh boy! Shuichi we should go outside! Make me a romantic picnic! Neeheehee!”

Kokichi expected the shy detective to recoil from his touch as he usually did whenever Kokichi flirted with him, but this time was different. The taller seemed to lean into the boy’s embrace. Kokichi was stunned when he felt a warm hand run through his hair. He jumped back, blushing furiously.

“W-what are you doing Shuichi?” He asked, genuinely confused at how his teasing game had so quickly backfired on him.

Shuichi placed his hands behind head, mimicking Kokichi’s mischievous pose. “So you can dish it out, but you can’t take it?” he smirked at him.

This pissed the smaller boy off, but he didn’t want to look flustered in front of this newly realized opponent. He faked a couple sniffles as he set loose his crocodile tears, “So this was all a game to you, Shuichi? I can’t believe you would toy with people like that!”

Shuichi took a step forward, with a concerned look on his face, “Kokichi, I-“

“Neeheehee! Good round Mr. Detective! But you’re still not good enough to beat the Supreme Leader!” Kokichi began to run away, and then turned to give Shuichi one last sly look, “But let me know if you want me to help brush up those flirting skills…” he whispered, “I’m a wonderful tutor. Very…hands on.”

With that Kokichi sprinted away, leaving Shuichi alone to ponder the occurrence.

* * *

Kokichi hightailed it all the way to his room. He slammed the door and let out a massive sigh.

_I must have been holding my breath the whole way here._

Kokichi plopped on his bed, gripping his pillow and trying to ignore the blood rushing to his cheeks, as he thought of his encounter with Shuichi. Kokichi had always had a professional curiosity for the detective and his potential role in the game, but he was also self-aware enough to admit that the detective’s looks definitely added to that curiosity. He would even acknowledge that, at times, he did catch himself shift his thoughts from the navy haired boy’s abilities to the way his grey eyes shone gold when the light hit them just right. But he had never in a million years expected the detective to be so…flirtatious with him.

_It’s… sexy…_

Kokichi’s mind drifted to the way his mouth looked when the he smirked at him.

_The way his hands felt through my hair… Wait, snap out of it!_

Kokichi silently cursed himself for getting distracted. He had to focus on figuring out how to dismantle the killing game, no matter how much he wanted to investigate the _new_ side of Shuichi.

* * *

Kokichi made his way to the dining hall the next morning. He made some decent progress yesterday on his theories about the campus. As it turns out, secretly investigating the school while pretending he was putting all of his energy into annoying Shuichi actually helped him find some interesting leads.

_But for now, let’s see if anyone died last night. Or got infected with a deadly disease. Yep. That’s a new and fun problem we have…_

He entered the cafeteria to find that the sick people from yesterday were apparently still quarantined in their rooms. Gonta and Tsumugi were there telling Angie, Shuichi, and Kiibo about the status of the sick. Tsumugi apparently received information from Maki as she refused to leave Kaito’s side.

“So it doesn’t seem like anyone else has been infected,” Kiibo stated with a sigh of relief.

Kokichi smirked, “Why so worried, Kiibo? Can robots even get sick??”

Kiibo looked down, “I…really don’t know,” suddenly his eyes shot up, “Wait, that’s robophobic!”

Tsumugi put a finger to her lips and contemplated, “It is kind of a good question, actually.”

“Hey!” Kiibo frowned.

“It’s okay Kiibo,” Shuichi came up behind him and put a steady arm around the robot’s nervous shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll be fine! We all will be!”

“T-thanks Shuichi,” Kiibo smiled.

_Did Kiibo just blush? Can robots blush? Man that reminds me: Do robots have dic-_

Kokichi’s train of thought was interrupted by Shuichi ending the meeting and sending everyone on their way. Angie announced in a grand display that Atua was calling her to her room today, but Kokichi had a sneaking suspicion that she just planned on taking a nap. With a bye-onara suddenly Kokichi and Shuichi were very much alone.

Yesterday, Kokichi felt confident being alone with Shuichi, as he knew that he could mess with the detective and had a general idea on how he would react. But today, the supreme leader just noticed how much taller Shuichi was than him.

Shuichi shot Kokichi a kind smile and took a step forward, “So, should we investigate the outside of the school today?”

Kokichi felt the color return to his face and his composure return. Shuichi was just being, Shuichi.

Kokichi stood at attention and gave him a firm fake salute, “Ay ay captain!”

* * *

The two boys wandered around the sunny campus, looking for anything that might help solve the mystery of the despair disease. They were walking along the path to the greenhouse behind the school, the same building containing the stupid “The Death Road to Despair”, when Shuichi stopped.

“Ooh did you find a clue, Sherlock?” Kokichi mocked in false praise.

Shuichi bent down and reached into a small patch of flowers. He dusted off the pollen and presented the other boy with a small, Monokuma figurine.

The detective examined it for a moment, and then sighed in disappointment, “I… guess not.” He placed the collectible in his pocket.

“I wonder if there are more of those ugly things,” Kokichi mused, as the two moved on together. Shuichi smiled at the supreme leader and shrugged.

After a few hours of searching the grounds, the casino, and the pool areas only to find absolutely nothing of interest, Kokichi was becoming increasingly bored. He let out a small huff of annoyance.

Shuichi turned his head and smirked at the childlike nature of the ultimate supreme leader. He let out a small sigh, “We can be done for the day, if you’d like.”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up, “Wow my beloved detective’s so perceptive! I’ve only been hinting at my boredom for an hour and a half now!”

Shuichi winced at the sarcasm-laced comment, but he was able to quickly recover, “Someone is cranky. You hungry Kokichi?” He chuckled.

Kokichi stuck out his tongue like an ill-behaved child, “Maybe I just want to hang out with more interesting people.”

Shuichi frowned, seemingly hurt by his comment.

_I didn’t mean for that to come out as mean-spirited as it did…God I’m so off my game around him._

“Shuichi I meant-” Kokichi began to backtrack, when suddenly his stomach growled. Loudly.

Shuichi smirked and grabbed Kokichi’s hand, “C’mon Kokichi.” He pulled him towards the dining hall. Kokichi didn’t pull away, just followed along in silence, hoping desperately that Shuichi wouldn’t turn around and see how red his cheeks were turning.

The two entered the dining hall, and Kokichi plopped down in a chair, “What’s my beloved detective going to make for me, since Mom isn’t here to make us food?”

Shuichi ran a hand through his navy hair and smiled, “Aww, you want me to take care of you, Kokichi?”

_When did he get so cool? Just don’t let him see you blush Kokichi! C’monnnnn._

“That’s it! Or maybe I just can’t cook! Either way, you’re my only hope Shuichi!” Kokichi exclaimed, his sing-song voice hiding any composure that he had lost.

Shuichi took a few steps closer to Kokichi and began to lean in, looking directly into the boy’s eyes. Kokichi froze. Shuichi radiated heat.

_Is he trying to kiss me?_

Shuichi stared for a moment longer, and then smiled, “I don’t think you can cook, but I also think you do enjoy the idea of being taken care of. You gave me a double truth to throw me off. But I see right through you, Kokichi.” He chuckled at Kokichi’s dumbfounded look, and wandered towards the kitchen, “I’m just gonna make us ramen. I’m tired too ya know.”

“I want an egg in mine!” Kokichi said in his most convincing upbeat voice, but truly he was very rattled by Shuichi’s words.

“Anything for you, Babe.” He breezed, leaving Kokichi alone with his panicked thoughts and flushed cheeks.

_He’s already able to read me that well? How long has he been trying to get a read on me? Is he the mastermind? No, he’s not…right? Should I be avoiding him? I mean I should if I don’t want him ruining any potential plans I come up with to ruin the killing game. So maybe I should…get out of here._

As Kokichi was about to hightail it for his dorm, he heard a crash from the kitchen.

_Play it cool._

Kokichi wandered in, “Guess I’m not the only one that can’t cook- Oh my god Shuichi!”

Shuichi was face down on the ground, cooking utensils spread out around his unconscious body. Kokichi ran to him, and placed a hand on his forehead.

_Oh you idiot, he wasn’t radiating sexual heat earlier, it was fever heat! He’s got the despair disease._

Kokichi breathed a selfish sigh of relief.

_At least I can assume that my talent for reading people is still mostly intact. Shuichi isn’t a secretly super smooth flirt after all._

A secret part of him was also a little bit disappointed. Disappointed that the detective was not actually trying to pursue him, but instead was most likely under the influence of the disease. But Kokichi pushed that disappointment back, ignoring it, while he ran to get help.

* * *

Angie and Kokichi helped the now barely conscious Shuichi back to his room and into his bed. Angie ran to tell the others that it had spread, while Kokichi placed a cool washcloth on the detective’s sweaty forehead.

Shuichi smiled weakly, but the mischievous glint in his eye persisted, “All that flirting and this is how I get you back to my bedroom? Tragic.”

Kokichi laughed aloud before he could stop himself. Not his usual ‘Neeheehee’ he used for show, but a genuine belly laugh that surprised both boys.

“I like your real laugh. It’s cute,” Shuichi noted as Kokichi turned away, cheeks flushed.

“Man this disease sure makes you forward. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on me, detective!” Kokichi exclaimed, making a playful attempt to note to the other that these feelings were diseased-caused.

Shuichi did not acknowledge it, instead just chuckling and saying, “Man you deduced that all by yourself? I’m gonna be out of a job.”

Kokichi frowned and his heart ached. He decided that he needed to nip this flirting in the bud, before Shuichi said something he really regretted.

_I can’t take this. It isn’t…honest._

“Man, how embarrassed will you be when you get cured of this thing?”

Shuichi furrowed his brow in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Kokichi let out a hollow laugh, “I mean what will people say when you tell them that your strain of despair disease made you flirt with The Ultimate Supreme Leader! Pr-et-ty embarrassing…” his voice trailed off and Kokichi looked at the ground.

Shuichi eyes softened in realization. He sighed.

“Kokichi, what do you think my strain of the disease is?”

Kokichi looked up in confusion, “Is this a trick question?”

“No. What do you think my strain of the disease is?”

“The flirtatious disease or whatever. Maybe the horny disease. Something or other. Like I said, embarrassing!”

Shuichi nodded, “So answer me this, when did I start flirting with you?”

“Yesterday afternoon?”

Shuichi smirked, “Yep. Now tell me this. Why is it that even though that means that I was infected this morning, I didn’t flirt with anyone at the morning meeting?”

It was Kokichi’s turn to furrow his brow in thought. He plopped down next to Shuichi on the bed.

“Well I figured it was because you weren’t alone with any of them…”

Shuichi’s eyes sparkled, “Oh, did you want me to flirt with you in front of people? Cause I could…”

Kokichi frowned and ignored Shuichi’s flirting, “Well then, what disease do you think you have, oh great detective?”

Shuichi smirked, “Think? No, I know I’m right. 100%. Because I have the Confidence Disease.”

Kokichi looked at the detective, mouth slightly agape as he heard him say it.

He thought back to Shuichi taking charge the last few days. The way he confidently gave orders.

_I even joked about it with him. And I didn’t even realize…_

“I’m such an idiot,” Kokichi grimaced, “Of course you would get the confidence disease. It’s perfect for you!” Kokichi face palmed.

“Hey. Rude. But it is true,” Shuichi smiled at Kokichi’s overdramatic reaction, “You’re so cute when you actually get taken off guard.”

Kokichi blushed, “So you’ve actually been flirting with me? Because you want to be?”

“Well having this overabundance of confidence certainly helped!” Shuichi laughed, “But yes, I finally had the confidence to make a move. Flirt back with your outrageous personality and actually stand a chance at making an impression. And this time I didn’t have that nagging voice in my head telling me that you were mocking me.”

“Well you definitely made an impression,” Kokichi mused. He leaned back against the wall and examined the taller boy, “But you also made an impression before the disease. You’ve been on my mind a lot, Shuichi. And that’s not a lie.”

Shuichi trailed his fingers through Kokichi’s purple locks, causing him to release a soft unintentional purr of pleasure. The supreme leader’s face turned beet red. Shuichi put a finger under Kokichi’s chin and lifted his red face to his own. “Don’t be embarrassed little Kokichi,” he cooed sweetly, “I’ll take care of you.” As cheesy as it was, Kokichi smiled and nestled his red face into Shuichi’s warm chest, the taller boy continuing to play with the boy’s hair. They sat like this for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence in silence.

Kokichi broke the silence by jumping up suddenly. He looked up at Shuichi, “You must be starving! I know I am, but you’re sick so I bet it’s so much worse!”

“Kokichi, it’s so weird to see you genuinely worried like this,” Shuichi mused.

Kokichi responded with a dramatic huff, “Hey! I am a man of layers! So rude, now I'm definitely going to poison your food!”

That made Shuichi chuckle.

“Well, yeah I am a little hungry,” Shuichi’s stomach rumbled defiantly, “Or a lot hungry…”

“Well how about the ramen you were going to make earlier? I may be a crap cook, but I think a supreme leader can manage reading a package! Welp, I guess there’s one way to find out!” Kokichi started running towards the door.

“Thanks, Kokichi,” Shuichi said quietly.

“Anything for you, Babe!” Kokichi winked as he copied Shuichi’s line from earlier.

* * *

When Kokichi returned to Shuichi’s room with two giant bowls of ramen, he heard quiet snoring. The detective laid sprawled, his mouth slightly open, his hair covering his eyes. Kokichi couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of it.

“What a cutie…” Kokichi murmured, still reeling from the interesting turn of events.

“Not as cute as you,” Shuichi popped one eye open and smirked.

Kokichi grinned at the detective, “You sure you don’t have the flirting strain?”

“Hush, you. Give me my ramen, I’m starving,” Shuichi took one of the bowls and started slurping it down, “What were you doing in there anyway? Making the noodles from scratch? It took forever!”

The two continued to laugh and banter with each other as they ate their ramen.

“Ahhh I feel loads better already!” Shuichi stretched and set his bowl down, “Maybe I was never sick to begin with and was just starving!”

Kokichi leaned into the other and smiled cheekily, “C’mon, you know you never would have made a move without this disease. I’m just too intimidating!” He puffed his chest up a little.

Shuichi laughed, “Yeah, I’m so glad the disease made me realize you’re just as awkward as the rest of us.”

Kokichi pouted at Shuichi, “I like my version better.”

“That’s a surprise,” Shuichi said as he rolled his eyes. He then suddenly leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Kokichi’s lips, “But there! I officially made the first move!”

Kokichi dove onto Shuichi, pushing him backwards as he kissed him deeper, “Like I’m going to let you go without trying to get payback!”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting two things on the same day. Wild.
> 
> Well, I wrote this piece a while ago, so I went through and polished it a little today to post it. I have to say that writing for Angie (even though she has a small role) was really fun to do, so I hope you liked her scenes.
> 
> But as always, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to leave comments, as they truly make my day!


End file.
